Nate is Done
by SuperAvengerMan
Summary: Tired of being considered average by Katie, Nate decides that it's time to stop thinking about her. Meaning to also stop being friends with her. Right when Katie tries to greet Nate, he just ignores her. What's worse is that no Yo-Kai are controlling their feelings! How will this all turn out? Drama, Friendship, and some Humor. Nate X Katie (First fanfic since 2015, Wow!)
1. I'm Done

**Chapter One: I'm Done**

**"It was another ordinary day for Nate, the keeper of the Yo-Kai Watch. He started to get used to all the weird stuff the Yo-Kai would make humans do. What he's not used to is how Katie feels about him. Ever since the first day he met Katie, she would just think of him as average. When it comes to the Yo-Kai, it would always end with her assuming Nate is a complete weirdo."**

**"Because of this, Nate thinks it would be best if he stayed away from her. Meaning not talking to her, listening to her, or even see her."**

**"Nate gets off of bed and changes into his usual clothing. Whisper pops out of nowhere, not surprising Nate."**

**Whisper: Good morning, Nate!**

**Nate: Morning, Whisper.**

**"Whisper can notice that Nate wasn't in a good mood this morning."**

**Whisper: Something wrong?**

**Nate: No, just couldn't get enough sleep last night.**

**Whisper: I see. Perhaps it would be best if you do some exercise. That way, you would get much better sleep!**

**Nate: Thanks for the tip.**

**"Nate gets ready for his day at school; brushing his teeth, doing his hair, and his mother, Lily calls him for breakfast."**

**Lily: Nate! Breakfast!**

**Nate: Coming!**

**"Nate walks down to the kitchen table to have his morning meal."**

**Nate: Where's dad?**

**Lily: He left early.**

**Nate: Really? Shift started sooner?**

**Lily: Seems like it.**

**"After finishing his breakfast, Nate heads off to school. Nate walks in the neighborhood as Whisper accompanies him."**

**Whisper: Perhaps it's best if you start jogging to school.**

**Nate: Jogging?**

**Whisper: You know, exercising to get better rest.**

**Nate: Oh. Well, I don't think I'm in the mood. I'm not a morning person, after all.**

**Whisper: Oh, I understand. How about jogging to home after school.**

**Nate: Maybe, maybe not.**

**"After walking for a while, Nate enters the school and just like what he thought of this morning, he will ignore Katie. Just as he was thinking, Katie was standing in the hallway. Katie sees Nate passing through and decides to greet him."**

**Katie: Hi, Nate!**

**"Nate was so lost in thought that he didn't even turn around when he heard Katie call out to him. He didn't even stopped, he just kept walking to his classroom. Katie started to wonder why Nate kept on walking."**

**"In his classroom, Nate went to his seat, Whisper was by his side the entire time. The ghostly servant wanted to know why Nate ignored Katie."**

**Whisper: Excuse me, Nate. Is there any reason why you ignored Katie?**

**Nate: (plays dumb) Oh, Katie called me?**

**Whisper: Yes, she was loud enough even for a dog to stop and look at her.**

**Nate: You're comparing me to a dog?**

**Whisper: No, it was a figure of speech. Katie literally called you with a smile on her face.**

**"Speaking of Katie, she came into the classroom and looked at Nate. He noticed her and quickly got his backpack to set his required materials on his desk. When Katie wanted to talk to him, the TEACHER came in and announced everyone to head to their assigned seats."**

**Teacher: Good morning, class! Let us review what we have learned last week!**

**"Throughout the lecture, Katie just kept on feeling about Nate and why he ignored her. She looked at Nate several times. Whisper noticed this and whispers to Nate about it."**

**Whisper: (whispers) Nate, Katie is looking at you for the fourth time.**

**"Nate ignores what Whisper said and focuses on the lecture."**

**"At the end of the day, Nate walks out of the school and leans on a wall with his arms crossed. Whisper appears in front of him."**

**Whisper: Nate, don't you think you should've talked to Katie?**

**"Nate makes a mildly angered face."**

**Nate: Why would I? I have nothing to say to her.**

**Whisper: What is wrong with you, Nate? You're never like this when you think Katie.**

**Nate: Just leave me alone for now, Whisper. Please.**

**"As with that, Whisper does what Nate told him to do. He floats away, leaving his master alone. Nate looks around and notices Katie with a group of friends. The thing is that Katie was staring at him, her head was turned around from her friends. Nate decides to turn the other way and walk fast so she wouldn't even think of chasing him. As Katie sees Nate walking faster than usual, she looks down with a disappointed look in her face. One of her friends questions her if something's wrong."**

**Katie: What? Oh no, it's nothing.**

**To be continued . . .**


	2. A Sneaky Way In

**Chapter Two: A Sneaky Way In**

**"Walking home from school, Katie can't stop thinking about Nate ignoring her today. It wasn't only once in the hallway, not twice in the classroom, but three times when he walked away and fast!"**

**Katie: (Why? Why did Nate ignore me today? Did I do something wrong?)**

**"As Katie was thinking, she stops and notices a convenient store displaying a sign about potato chips. It reads, 'Buy One Bag, Get Another Bag FREE'. Katie decides to buy one bag and get the other bag to share with Nate."**

**"Back with Nate, he felt unproud for ignoring Katie but at the same time, he doesn't regret it."**

**Nate: (Wait, I feel bad and I don't regret anything at the same time? How does that make sense? Whatever, she doesn't means anything to me anymore.)**

**"Nate then notices a red cat with two tails. It was his other Yo-Kai friend, Jibanyan."**

**Nate: Jibanyan?**

**Jibanyan: Huh? Oh hey, Nate. What's up?**

**Nate: Not much. You?**

**Jibanyan: Nah, just out for a walk.**

**Nate: Yeah? Cool.**

**Jibanyan: Anyway, Whisper told me about your problem.**

**"Nate gets a shocked look after hearing that."**

**Nate: Problem?! What problem?**

**Jibanyan: Don't play dumb, nya! You need to do some physical activities so you can sleep better at night. Lucky for you, I know some good exercise tips for you.**

**Nate: Oh. Uh . . . Right.**

**"Nate felt relieved that Whisper didn't tell Jibanyan about what happened between him and Katie."**

**"Later in the evening, Katie gets the bags of potato chips and puts them in her backpack."**

**Katie: I'm sure Nate would love these.**

**"And with that, Katie turns off her light and goes to bed, ready to have a friend-to-friend conversation with Nate tomorrow."**

**"At Nate's home, he's actually having a good night's rest. Nothing seems to be bothering him at the moment. Whisper and Jibanyan see how peacefully Nate's sleeping."**

**Jibanyan: (whispers) You see, nya? I told you I could help him with his sleep.**

**Whisper: (whispers) I can see that. Anyway, before WE get some shut-eye, did Nate tell you what happened between him and Katie today?**

**Jibanyan: Katie? What about her?**

**"The next morning, Nate wakes up and gets ready for another day at school. He changes his clothes, eats breakfast, brushes his teeth, does his hair, and grabs his backpack."**

**Nate: I'm heading off!**

**Lily: Okay! Have a good day, dear!**

**"Nate exits the door and heads to school."**

**"At school, Katie waits for Nate to arrive so they can talk. Almost near the school, Nate sees Katie and hides behind a tree."**

**Nate: (Katie?! Why is she outside?! Now how am I gonna get in?)**

**"Nate checks his pockets to grab one of his Yo-Kai medals but realizes he forgot them at home."**

**Nate: (Darn it! Now what?)**

**"One of Nate's best friends, Eddy pops out of nowhere and greets Nate."**

**Eddy: Hey Nate, whatcha' up to?**

**Nate: AH! (sighs) Eddy, don't scare me like that! Wait a minute! Eddy, you gotta help me out!**

**Eddy: Sure, what do you need?**

**"With Katie, she keeps her eyes peeled, hoping to see Nate. Once again, Eddy pops out of nowhere, scaring Katie."**

**Eddy: Hey Katie.**

**Katie: AH! Eddy, don't do that! What is it?**

**Eddy: I just wanted to ask a few questions.**

**Katie: Oh sure. What's up?**

**Eddy: Uh . . .**

**"Eddy looks at Nate who gives him a nod and goes for the entrance."**

**Eddy: Um . . . What's your first class?**

**Katie: Eddy, we're in the same class.**

**Eddy: Oh right, silly me.**

**"Nate slowly tip-toes but quickly so Katie wouldn't notice him."**

**Eddy: How's your mom?**

**Katie: What?**

**Eddy: No, no! I mean, do you like foxy mommas? No, no!**

**Katie: Eddy, what exactly are you asking?!**

**Eddy: No, no!**

**"Eddy sees Nate giving him a thumbs-up as he enters the school."**

**Eddy: I gotta go! Bye!**

**"Eddy runs off as the school bell rings."**

**Katie: Oh man, did I miss Nate?**

**"Katie walks inside. When she enters the classroom, she sees Nate waiting for the lecture to begin."**

**Katie: N-! Nat-!**

**Teacher: Everyone to your seats!**

**"Katie went to her seat, with a disappointed look of not having a chance to talk to Nate."**

**"Nate takes a quick look at her, looking sad. But what did he care? She's nothing to him."**

**To be continued . . .**


	3. Run Away!

**Chapter Three: Run Away!**

**"At the end of the school day, Nate walks out. Katie just sits at her desk and watches Nate exit the classroom."**

**"Nate makes his way to the restroom to wash his hands. Whisper and Jibanyan appear behind him."**

**Jibanyan: Hey Nate.**

**Nate: Oh hey guys.**

**Jibanyan: Whisper told me about your current problem.**

**Nate: I know. You gave me some tips so I can sleep better and it worked.**

**Jibanyan: No, not that. Your other problem, with Katie. You're ignoring her when she wants to talk to you.**

**"Nate got mad after Whisper told him about him and Katie. He tries to keep a straight face while turning his head to Jibanyan."**

**Nate: What are you talking about? I'm not ignoring Katie, I just . . . don't have anything to discuss about with her.**

**Whisper: Nate, as your butler, it is my duty to serve you. But at the same time, it may also mean that I have to tell you what you're doing is wrong.**

**Nate: Really, guys. I don't have anything to discuss with Katie! Now just leave me alone!**

**"Nate storms out of the restroom. As he makes his way to the exit, he bumps into someone. And that someone happens to be Katie!"**

**Katie: Oh Nate, finally! I was wondering if we can-**

**"Before Katie can finish her sentence, Nate dashes back into the school hallway as fast as he can."**

**Katie: Nate, wait!**

**"Nate doesn't stop as he continues to make his escape. In another part of the hallway, Whisper and Jibanyan see Nate running towards them."**

**Whisper: Nate?**

**Jibanyan: What's the rush?**

**"Nate ignores the two Yo-Kai and keeps running."**

**Whisper: What was that about?**

**Katie: Nate! Where are you going?!**

**"Now they see Katie running towards them and passing through."**

**Whisper: Oh, now I see it.**

**Jibanyan: You think we should help Nate? I mean Katie? Or the both of them?**

**Whisper: I'm afraid that we have to let them figure it out themselves, for now.**

**Jibanyan: Nya, I guess you're right.**

**"As with that, Whisper and Jibanyan go back home. With Nate, he continues dashing and enters into his classroom and shuts the door. Looking out the door's window, he sees Katie passing through the hallway. Nate sighs of relief."**

**Teacher: Oh good, Nate, you're here.**

**Nate: What?**

**"Nate's teacher was still in the room and Nate sees four cardboard boxes."**

**Teacher: I have to get these boxes down to the school's storage room. And since you're here, I figured you can give me a hand.**

**Nate: . . . Okay.**

**"Nate grabs two boxes and heads downstairs with his teacher."**

**"After he helps his teacher, he bids goodbye until tomorrow for school. For now, he sighs of relief as Katie was nowhere to be found. Until . . ."**

**Katie: Nate, there you are!**

**"Katie was waiting outside of school for Nate to come by."**

**Katie: Nate, what has gotten into you lately? Is something the matter?**

**"Nate makes the face a person who's mad."**

**Nate: No . . . Just no.**

**"Nate decides to walk away but Katie stands in front of him, not willing to let him go."**

**Katie: Can't we just talk for at least a minute?**

**Nate: NO! Now leave me alone! How many times do I have to say that?!**

**"And with that, Nate now walks away with Katie not trying to stop him in his tracks. She turns around to see Nate continuing to walk."**

**Katie: Nate . . . ?**

**To be continued . . .**


	4. Alone at the Park

**Chapter Four: Alone at the Park**

**Katie: Nate, there you are!**

**"Katie was waiting outside of school for Nate to come by."**

**Katie: Nate, what has gotten into you lately? Is something the matter?**

**"Nate makes the face of a person who's mad."**

**Nate: No . . . Just no.**

**"Nate decides to walk away but Katie stands in front of him, not willing to let him go."**

**Katie: Can't we just talk for at least a minute?**

**Nate: NO! Now leave me alone! How many times do I have to say that?!**

**"And with that, Nate now walks away with Katie not trying to stop him in his tracks. She turns around to see Nate continuing to walk."**

**Katie: Nate . . . ?**

**"After walking for a few minutes, Nate gets the same feeling of guilt while having no regrets whatsoever. He spots Whisper and Jibanyan in front of him."**

**Nate: Huh? What is it, guys?**

**Jibanyan: How'd it go with Katie?**

**Nate: Please, I only told her to leave me alone.**

**Whisper: And why in the world would you do that?**

**Nate: Because she hasn't stopped bugging me so I only said I wanted to say!**

**Jibanyan: Are you proud of yourself?**

**Nate: I didn't call her names! I didn't hit her! I didn't insult her not once! I just told her to leave me alone!**

**"Nate walks off as Whisper and Jibanyan follow behind. They're worried about their human companion on what has gotten into him."**

**"Meanwhile, Katie feels sad after Nate yelling at her at school. She decides to go have a walk at the neighborhood park."**

**"At the park, Katie's question in her thoughts is who will eat the potato chips she bought? At the picnic tables, she sees that a group of friends are having a barbeque. Katie makes a sneaky move and puts the bags of potato chips on the table with the other snacks provided. No one noticed her. Katie walks away and sees that kids are playing in the playground. There was quite a lot of children having fun on the swings, the slides, and the monkey bars."**

**"A few moments later, Katie buys an ice cream cone from an ice cream truck. She then stumbles upon an area where more citizens are having a good time. Some were playing frisbee, some were out jogging, and others were reading books together. Katie takes a bite of her ice cream, with sadness by her side."**

**"Knowing that she's the only one alone at the park, she sits on a bench and just looks down. What's there to do at the park when no one's around to hang out?"**

**Katie: Nate . . .**

**"Katie puts her head on her hands, depressed. Nate's mom, Lily, was out for a walk herself and she sees Katie in a gloomy pose. As a mother, she would go talk to her but she thinks it's probably best to leave her alone for now."**

**"Later in the evening, Nate and his family were having dinner. Lily decides to bring up the subject of Katie."**

**Lily: So Nate? Has Katie been alright these days?**

**Nate: Katie? Yeah, I think she's fine. Why do you ask?**

**Lily: Really? When I was at the park today, I saw her looking very sad. She was sad and alone sitting on a bench.**

**"After hearing that, Nate now regrets what he did."**

**Aaron: Huh. Usually Katie's in such a good mood.**

**Nate: I know, that's really weird. Must be something personal. We should just let her face her situations without interfering.**

**Lily: That's what I thought as well. If not, then maybe you can talk to Katie and help her out, Nate.**

**"Nate coughs out his drink when his mom said that."**

**Nate: (coughs) Me?!**

**Lily: Of course, you and Katie are friends after all.**

**Nate: Yeah, sure.**

**"Nate didn't like the idea as he sips his drink."**

**"After dinner, Nate went up to his room and his two Yo-Kai roommates heard what his mother said."**

**Whisper: Are you happy, Nate? Is that what you wanted? To make Katie sad?**

**Nate: That wasn't intentional, Whisper! I didn't want her to cry! I only wanted her to leave me alone!**

**Jibanyan: Nate, you can't just ignore her forever.**

**Nate: Yes, I can! I'm done with Katie! She doesn't mean anything to me anymore! All those days before this one, she had her chance to talk to me and now she wants to have a decent conversation?! No, no way! I don't wanna talk anymore. I'm gonna take a shower.**

**Whisper: (sighs) Nate.**

**To be continued . . .**


	5. Stalking Nate

**Chapter Five: Stalking Nate**

**"Throughout the rest of the week, Nate and Katie don't talk to one another. Nate because he stated he was done with Katie. As for her, because she's going to give Nate some time alone after what happened the other day. Katie still isn't going to give up with Nate just yet."**

**"On Saturday, Nate decides to go to Nom Burger for lunch. He was going alone, without Whisper and Jibanyan tagging along."**

**"At Katie's house, she was looking through the window, her head leaning on her hands. She felt a little bit better after the day Nate yelled at her. She was still wondering if she did something wrong. Just then, Katie sees Nate walk by. She thinks today would be the day to finally confront him and have a serious conversation."**

**Katie: Mom! Can I head out?**

**Rebecca: Of course, honey! Just be back by sundown!**

**Katie: I will! Thanks!**

**"Katie puts on her shoes and grabs her purse. Just in case if Nate would notice her and yell, she lets down her hair. She doesn't want Nate to yell at her again. She goes out and pursues after Nate."**

**"In the city, Nate goes inside Nom Burger. With Katie following behind."**

**"Inside Nom Burger, Nate was standing in line at the cash register. Only two people in front of him along with two people behind him and Katie was the last in line."**

**"When it was Nate's turn, he orders today's special, 2 Burgers for $2.00. He gets his receipt and goes to a table. After a few minutes, Katie orders her food and goes to sit at a table where Nate wouldn't spot her easily."**

**"The employees call out their numbers and they grab their food. Nate didn't spot Katie with her hair loose as she passes by. Katie didn't even eat her food, she just looks at Nate eating his food."**

**Katie: (How can he eat so freely? Doesn't he have any sympathy?)**

**"Katie wished Nate wouldn't gulp down his food in such a calm manner. When Nate was done, he gets up and throws his trash away. Katie gets up and follows behind, leaving her food untouched."**

**Random Boy: Hey! Don't you want this? It's gonna get cold if you let it sit there!**

**"With that, the boy grabs Katie's food and eats it."**

**"In the city, Nate walks by and stops at a display window of a clothing store. He isn't looking at the display set, he's looking at a reflection of Katie!"**

**Nate: (Now she's stalking me? When will it end?!)**

**"Nate gets an idea. He enters inside the clothing store and Katie enters as well."**

**"Inside, Katie wonders why Nate came in. As Katie searches for Nate, he was in disguise with a black jacket and a fancy hat. After he sees Katie passing through, he takes off his disguise and makes a run for it."**

**"Outside, Nate bumps into Bear. Bear's big body pushed Nate back, making him fall down."**

**Nate: Ouch.**

**Bear: Hey Nate. What were you doing in that clothing store?**

**Nate: What? Uh- Nothing. Just checking if there were clothes for me. There wasn't any. Oh, well, gotta go, bye!**

**"Nate walks away and fast."**

**Bear: Okay . . .**

**"Bear turns around and sees Katie coming out of the same store."**

**Bear: Katie?**

**Katie: Oh, hi Bear. What are you up to?**

**Bear: Not much. Just passing by, seeing what's around.**

**Katie: Oh, same.**

**Bear: Ya know, Nate was just in that store. Did you see him?**

**Katie: What? How do you know he was in that store?**

**Bear: I was just talking to him a minute ago. He just left like if he had something important to do.**

**Katie: What?! Which way?**

**Bear: He went that way.**

**"Bear points to the direction Nate went. Katie thanks him and runs off to find him."**

**"With Nate, he walks step by step and hears . . ."**

**Katie: Nate!**

**"Nate hears that voice and makes a run for it. Katie sees him running. But this time, she's not going to let him escape. She runs after Nate to have a decent conversation for real!"**

**Katie: Nate! I wanna talk to you! Please stop!**

**"Nate ignores Katie and runs as fast as he can."**

**Katie: Nate, please!**

**"Nate runs where the traffic lights are and goes through the green light. Just in time before the green light turns into a red light that Katie couldn't pass through. She stops and tries to catch her breath. She realizes she lost Nate once again."**

**Katie: Nate . . .**

**"Back with Nate, he stops at the park and assumes he lost her."**

**Nate: (pants) Wow. Did I run . . . that long? I guess . . . Jibanyan's . . . exercising motivation helped me out.**

**"Nate now heads home."**

**"At Nate's house, he comes in and gets an announcement from his mother."**

**Lily: Oh, Nate. We have a few guests coming for dinner tomorrow.**

**Nate: Oh really? Who are they?**

**Lily: The Foresters. You know, Katie's family.**

**Nate: . . . What?**

**To be continued . . .**


	6. What Will Tomorrow Bring?

**Chapter Six: What Will Tomorrow Bring?**

**"At Nate's house, he comes in and gets an announcement from his mother."**

**Lily: Oh, Nate. We have a few guests coming for dinner tomorrow.**

**Nate: Oh really? Who are they?**

**Lily: The Foresters. You know, Katie's family.**

**Nate: . . . What?**

**"Nate couldn't believe his mother said that Katie and her family are coming over to dinner tomorrow. Considering that he stated he was officially done with her. Why of all people did it have to be her coming to dinner?"**

**"At Katie's house, she walks in and gets her announcement from her mom."**

**Rebecca: Oh Katie. Guess what? We were invited by the Adams Family.**

**Katie: Wait, what?**

**Rebecca: No, not the spooky family. Nate's family, the boy who goes to school with you.**

**Katie: Oh, really?**

**"Katie felt excited after hearing that."**

**Rebecca: Sweetie, is there any reason why you look like the way you are?**

**"Katie noticed that she was a bit sweaty and her hair looks like a mess."**

**Katie: Oh, I . . . went for a jog. It was just a sunny day and I felt like it was perfect for a workout.**

**Rebecca: Okay, honey.**

**"In Nate's bedroom, he lies on his bed. Mad and not knowing what's going to happen when Katie comes over. Will she snitch on him? Will she convince him to do something as punishment? Has she already told her parents about him?"**

**Nate: AHHHH!**

**Whisper: It's what you get, Nate! You deserve this!**

**Jibanyan: I hate to make you groan even more but you brought it on yourself.**

**Nate: You know what? I'll just apologize to her before she even snitches on me. But after that, our friendship is still over. I'm only apologizing, no make-ups.**

**Jibanyan: Suit yourself, Nate.**

**"In Katie's room, she felt excited to finally be able to talk to Nate. Since it's his home, there's nowhere for him to escape."**

**Katie: I hope he doesn't run away this time.**

**"And with that, Nate and Katie say . . ."**

**Nate/Katie: What will tomorrow bring?**


	7. A Conversation at Last

_**Okay, so somebody told me that this type of format is not allowed so I'll try to do my best on writing the format you would usually read in books. Just in case if I do get into any consequences. Why is everything in bold? I don't know, I got used to it when writing for my assignments at school or my previous fanfiction stories. So anyway, enjoy Chapter Seven!**_

**Chapter Seven: A Conversation at Last**

**Katie and her parents are in front of Nate's house. They knocked on the door. Nate's mother opens the door.**

**"Hello, glad you can all make it." Lily says happily.**

**"Well, thank you for inviting us over." Rebecca responds.**

**"Please come in." says Lily, motioning them to come inside.**

**The Foresters make themselves at home as Aaron walks in the living room.**

**"Hey Foresters. How's everyone doing today?" Aaron asks.**

**"We're just fine, thank you." Rebecca answers.**

**"Hey Aaron, how was the game last night?" Kenny questions to Aaron.**

**"Last night? No, no, no. The game's today." Aaron says excitingly.**

**"What?! Quick! Turn on the TV!" Kenny yells.**

**Aaron turns on the TV and the two men start to root for their teams of the soccer game.**

**Katie begins to speak up by asking "Um, is Nate home?"**

**Lily answers her, "Yes, he's in his room." Lily calls Nate downstairs.**

**Katie quickly says "Oh no! I want to talk to him, just us alone."**

**Rebecca makes a smirk by what her daughter just said. "My goodness, Katie Forester. Are you becoming a woman already?"**

**Katie begins to blush at the statement. "No, it's not like that at all! I just want to have a conversation with someone who's my age!" Katie yells but not too loud.**

**"Oh, I just realized we're all out of olive oil." Lily says, remembering about what will be needed for dinner.**

**"I'll go get some from the store." exclaims a voice. The ladies turn around to see Nate standing midway on the stairs, facing towards them. He then looks at Katie, staring at him.**

**Lily smiles for Nate offering to go get the olive oil. "Oh okay, Nate. That's very kind of you." Lily says while giving Nate the money for the olive oil.**

**"I'll be back." Nate says as he makes his way to the door.**

**Katie gets up from the couch. "Nate, can I come with you" Katie asks while clasping her hands in a lower position. Nate stops and in thoughts alone says "**_**Something tells me she hasn't snitched on me, just yet. Perfect, I can make my apology and never speak to her again!**_**"**

**Nate turns around and tells her "Alright Katie, you can come." Katie smiles and goes with Nate as they exit the door.**

**Rebecca smirks again and says "My baby girl, she's all grown up."**

**In the neighborhood, Nate and Katie walk for about a few minutes. Katie was in her thoughts "**_**Is this it? Is this what you wanted to do? Just ask Nate to accompany him and not speak to him?**_**"**

**Nate begins to speak up, "So, any reason why you wanted to come with me to get olive oil? It's just olive oil, I could've gotten it myself."**

**"Actually, there is a reason." Katie says with frustration. "I want you to tell me why you've been ignoring me for the last few days. Ever since that day in the hallway, I called you and you just walked away! You didn't even turn around! And also yesterday, you knew I was spying on you and what? You ran away!"**

**Nate begins his first response, "People spying on others is just creepy. I thought you were spying on me so you can make some type of prank when I wasn't looking."**

**"Nate, I would never prank you! Is that the whole reason why you ignored me? Because you thought I was gonna prank you in some way?" Katie asks Nate.**

**Nate responds with "Not really. It's just . . . I was angry at you. Really angry! Everyday, you just call me average! I've been trying to change your mind on how much more I am than just average! Every try to impress you just ends up with you thinking of me the same way! So what then? I was done. Completely done. I decided to forget about you. Not talk to you just like how you don't talk to me always. I thought if that's how it is, then fine with me! But NOW you wanna talk to me?!" Nate makes a groan. "If you want an apology then I'm sorry! I'm sorry for ignoring you!" Nate went from calm to angry.**

**Silence occurred. Katie was shocked from what Nate said and how he felt. It all made sense and it was all true. Katie did call Nate average for numerous times and she wouldn't talk to him when he was around. "Nate, I'm so sorry." Katie apologizes to Nate while putting her hand on his shoulder.**

**He shrugs her hand off and says "Let's just grab the olive oil and go." Nate moves forward with Katie following behind with a sad face.**

**Once they arrive at the store, they get the olive oil from the "Spices and Oils" aisle and pay at the cashier. After they leave the store, Katie thinks it will make Nate feel better if she holds the bag. "Nate, I can hold the bag if you want."**

**"No, Katie. I don't want people around us to think I'm being rude that you're carrying the bag and I'm not." Nate responds.**

**Katie said nothing after that. Another moment of silence occurs as the two head home.**

**To be continued . . .**


	8. Dinner Drama

**Chapter 8: Dinner Drama**

**Upon reaching Nate's house, he and Katie come in and give the olive oil to his mom, Lily. She thanks the kids for getting the missing ingredient.**

**A couple of hours passed and the food was ready. The dinner table wasn't big enough for six people so Lily suggested that Nate and Katie should take the smaller table for two. Nate was going to protest about sitting alone with Katie but he didn't want to cause any drama.**

**Durring dinner, the parents really had a lot to discuss. Nate and Katie, however, just ate without saying a word. Whisper and Jibanyan see the two just eating, not talking to each other.**

**Whisper sighs and states "Nate should start making a conversation already!"**

**"I wonder if Nate even let her eat first." Jibanyan says.**

**"Now, now, I'm certain Nate is mature to do something like that." Whisper tells Jibanyan. "And I do think Nate did apologize. Although, I also think he still doesn't want to continue his friendship with Katie. The best we can do is to not interfere."**

**Katie was in her thoughts, "**_**Guess it's my turn to break the silence, huh?**_**"**

**"Nate, I know you're mad at me based on how I didn't give you a chance before. But hey, I can give you a chance now. I'm all-ears!" Katie tells Nate with a smile.**

**Not a word came from Nate, he just kept on eating his meal.**

**"Aw, c'mon. You're not gonna give me the silent treatment, are you?" Katie asks Nate.**

**"Katie . . . " Nate finally talks. "What else do I have to say to you? There is nothing to talk about."**

**"Nate, please. I may not be your friend but you're my friend" Katie states. "I know you. It's true that you may be average-"**

**After hearing that word, Nate gets up and makes his way out of the kitchen. Katie stops him by grabbing his arm. "Nate, I'm sorry. Please, don't go." Tears began to fall from her eyes.**

**Nate turns around with a serious look on his face. "Listen Katie, we were good friends but if you still think I'm average then it's best if we don't see each other anymore."**

**Katie takes one of his hands into both of her hands. "Please, Nate. Stay with me!" Katie shouts that the parents heard her.**

**Nate raises his voice. "Katie, why are you doing this?! You think I'm average and I don't wanna be near you anymore! Let go of me!"**

**"What on earth is going on?" Lily questions the kids as the parents came to the scene. They see Katie holding Nate's hand, crying. "Katie, what are you doing to Nate? And why are you crying?" Rebecca asks Katie.**

**Katie exclaims "Nate! I don't want you to ignore me anymore! I still want to be friends!"**

**Aaron now questions Nate "Nate, is there something you haven't told us about lately?"**

**Nate sighs. "Alright, I'll explain everything."**

**To be continued . . .**


	9. Apologizing

**Chapter 9: Apologizing**

**Nate has explained everything to both families. He stated he was done with Katie because she constantly considers him as average. He even confessed that he ran away from her whenever she was around him.**

**"All those times of being average even made me think that Katie would also be done with me. I never intended to hurt her feelings. Being called average makes me angry and Katie's the one who calls me that the most. I was done. I've had enough" Nate explains.**

**Katie walks up to him. "Nate, I'm sorry. I also never intended to hurt you. I guess you ignoring me made me realize how you're feeling."**

**While Nate and Katie were having a moment, Aaron scooches over to Rebecca and Kenny. "I'm sorry my son made your daughter sad."**

**Kenny responds "Apology accepted. And we're sorry our daughter hurt your son."**

**Katie turns her head to their parents. "Do you mind?!"**

**The parents got silent and sat up straight.**

**"Better yet, can you leave us alone?" Katie questions. The parents get up and head to the living room.**

**Katie turns back to Nate with her hands clasped. "Nate, you have every right to be mad at me. And when I got ignored, I deserved it. I am so sorry for not being a good friend."**

**As Nate hears Katie apologizing to him front and center, he accepts her apology. "I'm sorry, too. I did handle the first few times of being called average but later on, it started to make me unhappy. Also, it would've been best if I talked to you when you wanted to. I'm sorry for ignoring and yelling at you."**

**Rebecca butts in from the living room "You yelled at my daughter?!"**

**Katie faces to her with a serious face. "Mom! He says he's sorry and I'm accepting his apology!" Rebecca gets pulled by Kenny and Lily. Katie turns back to Nate and asks "Nate, what can I do to make it up to you?"**

**Nate had one thing in mind. "For now, let's just pretend this never happened. And also, can you drop the average word out of your vocabulary?" Nate begins to smile at Katie at last.**

**Katie begins to smile, overyjoyed after witnessing his. "Sure! So, does this mean we're friends again?" Katie begins to blush.**

**Nate continues smiling and says "Yes, we are." Nate offers a handshake. Katie, however, puts her arms around him and squeezes Nate in a tight hug. "Oh wow . . . you're strong." Nate states while having trouble talking.**

**After another couple of hours, the Foresters return home. Happy that Nate and Katie made up and will continue being friends.**

**"So, about Nate yelling at you?" Rebecca begins before being interrupted by Katie. "Mom, please don't take away the joy I'm feeling right now. Just drop it, please?" Katie exclaims, trying to keep a straight smile. Rebecca then goes into silent mode as the family continue their walk home.**

**Back with Nate, he heads into his room as Whisper and Jibanyan have smiles on their faces.**

**"What?" Nate questions the two Yo-Kai.**

**Whisper responds "I'm proud of you, Nate. You talked to Katie, apologized to her, accepted her apology, and the best part, you two are friends again!"**

**Jibanyan adds in "Yeah, now you can continue having made-up fantasies about you and her."**

**Nate smiles about continuing to be friends with Katie. "Yeah, I am happy. In fact, from the way Katie approached to me when I was about to walk away, I never knew she cared about me that much."**

**"Oh yes, we saw the whole thing." Whisper claims. "We decided to not butt in because it's between you and her."**

**"Okay, then." Nate says.**

**As Nate gets ready for bed, a thought struck to him. "**_**Wait a second, what did Katie want with me the day I began to ignore her? Maybe I'll ask her later. Not tomorrow or the day after that. But later.**_**" And with that, he turns off his light and goes to sleep for the night.**

**To be continued . . .**

_**Author's Note: They finally made up! They're friends again! Anyway, this format is really something to get used to when writing. Reading in this format is fine for me, it's just a little harder to write stories like this. But don't want to get into any consequences when writing in the previous format of this story. This story is almost complete! What will come between them next? A little heads-up, I don't know if the next chapter will be its last or if there's gonna be one or more. Well, thank you for reading this chapter. Stay tuned!**_


	10. Do You Wanna Hang Out?

**Chapter 10: Do You Wanna Hang Out?**

**Monday came by once again and that meant going to school to start the week. Katie sees Nate passing through the hallway.**

**"Hi, Nate!" Katie greets him.**

**Nate turns his head towards Katie. "Hi, Katie! See you in class."**

**Katie smiles "Will do!"**

**When it was lunch time, Katie went to join Nate and his friends. "Is this seat taken?" Katie questions Nate about the seat next to him. Nate responds "No, you're welcome to join us." Katie sits down as Bear and Eddie makes confusing looks.**

**Eddie whispers to Bear, "I thought Nate was done with Katie." Bear whispers back to Eddie, "Me too. Nate told me that yesterday when I asked him how he didn't see Katie at the clothing store."**

**"Oh, we're friends again." Nate states after listening to his friends whisper. Bear and Eddie look at him with innocent grins. "Oh. Well, that's good to hear." Eddie responds.**

**At the end of the day, Nate gets out of the school and leans on a wall with his arms crossed. Whisper and Jibanyan appear and begin to question Nate.**

**"Um, Nate?" Whisper calls Nate.**

**Nate responds "Yeah? What's up?"**

**"Don't tell me you're still mad at Katie." Whisper says with a worried look.**

**Nate raises his eyebrow. "Still mad at Katie? No, we already made up. I thought you saw us apologizing to each other yesterday. She even hugged me really tight for about 3 minutes."**

**Whisper sighs of relief. "Oh good. Because you did this pose on the wall the first day you ignored Katie."**

**Nate recalls the moment. "I know. Just because I'm leaning on the wall with my arms crossed doesn't mean I'm in a bad mood."**

**"Nate's got a point there, Whisper." Jibanyan says to Whisper.**

**Nate looks around and sees Katie with her friends. She was staring at him, her head turned towards him. She waves at Nate, smiling. Nate waves back with a smile of his own. Whisper and Jibanyan are happy that Nate and Katie are back to being friends. Nate sees them smiling. "What are you guys smiling about?"**

**"Oh, nothing. It's just good to see you two being friends again." Whisper responds.**

**"Nate, I actually do think you and Katie would become a cute couple." Jibanyan states.**

**Nate smiles at the thought. "Thanks, Jibanyan. I would go talk to her right now but I don't want to interrupt her with her friends. Let's go home and have some chocobars."**

**Jibanyan raises his a fist in the air in excitement. "YES! I need some chocobars after working out with Nate!"**

**Nate and his Yo-Kai pals walk home. This time, in normal speed.**

**"Nate!"**

**Nate turns around to see Katie running towards him. She stops and asks "Are you doing anything, right now?"**

**Nate, with a smile, responds "No, not really. Just heading home. Why?"**

**Katie blushes with her hands clasped and turns her foot from left to right. "I was wondering if you wanted to . . . you know, hang out."**

**Nate mildly blushes from what Katie was asking him. Whisper and Jibanyan start to laugh a little because of Nate's crush asking him to hang out. Nate scratches the back of his head. "Sure, Katie. Got nothing better to do, anyway." Katie smiles, filled with joy. Nate questions her, "So where do you wanna go?"**

**Katie hadn't thought of where to go. She shrugs a little and states, "You know what, wherever you want to go. I'm fine with any place you want to go to."**

**"Oh, really? You want me to take us wherever we go?" Nate asks. Katie nods. "Yes. Where do you have in mind?"**

**Nate was thinking on where to go. He gets the idea of going to the park. "How about we go to the park?"**

**Katie almost loses her smile after hearing Nate say the park. "Sure, I'm up for that."**

**And after responding to Nate, they make their way to the park for their hang out.**

**To be continued . . .**

_**Author's Note: Okay, the next chapter will be the story's final. Been a fun ride with "Nate is Done", can't wait to write more on FanFiction. Definitely considering about making a sequel, a spin-off, or both to this story. Sequel with more Nate X Katie and a different premise. Spin-off with another couple from another series I ship with the same premise as this one. Okay, thanks again for reading and stay tuned for the final chapter.**_


	11. Hanging Out

**Chapter 11: Hanging Out**

**Nate and Katie were walking to the park. Nate suddenly sees a sign the convenient store is displaying.**

**"Look at that. Buy one bag of potato chips, get the other bag free!" Nate says, reading from the sign.**

**"Oh, that's actually 'convenient' from the convenient store." Katie says while trying to keep a straight smile.**

**"Let's get them. I'll pay for mine and you can get the other one." Nate offers to Katie.**

**"Oh, okay." Katie responds. She starts to feel down as if this day was going to ruin her hang-out with Nate.**

**After buying the potato chips, Nate and Katie continue their path to the park. Once they arrive, they see a lot of people having fun, even when it's Monday. The two kids sit on the exact same bench Katie sat when she was sad and alone.**

**"**_**First going to the park, then the special offer on those potato chips, now sitting on this bench?! Is this day preventing me to have a good time with Nate?**_**" Katie thinks as she doesn't feel hungry to eat her potato chips.**

**Nate eats a few potato chips and notices Katie won't eat from her bag. "Hey Katie, aren't you gonna eat your chips?"**

**"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I was just thinking about something." Katie quickly opens her bag and starts to eat some chips.**

**Nate now questions "What were you thinking about?"**

**"Oh, it's nothing important." Katie responds.**

**After eating their potato chips, Nate's mother, Lily, arrives and approaches to the kids. Happy that Katie isn't sad and alone like last time. "Hello Nate. Hello Katie." Lily greets them.**

**"Oh, hi mom. What are you doing here?" Nate questions his mother.**

**"You know I always come here for a walk, Nate." Lily replies with a smile. "I see you two are enjoying yourselves here."**

**Katie blushes. "Uh yeah, we're having a good day so far."**

**Lily smiles knowing that the kids are getting along. "So anyway, since you're here, I figure you can grab some salt and pepper from the market when you come back home for dinner."**

**"Okay, sure. I can do that when I come home." Nate states.**

**Lily claps her hand and gives Nate the money for the two ingredients. After exchanging hugs, Lily departs and leaves. Nate gets another idea on where to go.**

**"Wanna go to the movies?" Nate asks Katie.**

**Katie smiles and nods cheerfully. "Okay, let's go!"**

**At the movie theater, Katie claims she wants to watch a romantic drama called 'Running Away with Love'. Nate buys the tickets and heads inside with Katie.**

**During the film, the film's couple have been forbidden to see each other. The boyfriend and girlfriend run away from home and decide to live on a farm, working everyday to have a place for shelter. In the end, the couple have nowhere to go after being chased by the police to a long cliff on top of the ocean. The couple had no other choice but to jump while holding each other as a sign that they always be together, no matter what.**

**While in the theater, tears come out of Katie's eyes as she was crying of the couple's main story. Nate, however, grew bored and fell asleep, since romantic movies aren't his thing.**

**After leaving the theater, Katie speaks about the film, still feeling emotional for the couple. Nate just yawns after waking up from the movies.**

**"Oh, that's right! I still need to get the salt and pepper from the market." Nate exclaims as he remembers what his mom told him to pick up.**

**The two head to the market. Inside, they get the salt and pepper from the 'Spices & Oils' aisle. They pay at the cash register and make their way home.**

**Katie makes a frown. The events of last week come back to her thoughts. Nate sees her looking unhappy. "Something wrong, Katie?"**

**Katie faces at him and responds with a no by shaking her head left to right.**

**"Okay then." Nate says.**

**The two kids are almost at Nate's house. Katie stops and Nate turns around. "Katie?"**

**Katie looks up. "Nate, this day was really something. I had a good time with you. I've been meaning to ask you to hang out last week but . . . you know what happened."**

**"**_**So that's what she wanted. She wanted to hang out with me. Man, I'm such a jerk!**_**" Nate thinks while responding, "I had a great day too."**

**"Really? I'm glad. But believe or not, it feels like this day was trying to make me feel down by reliving some moments I wasn't happy before." Katie looks back down.**

**After hearing that, Nate thinks it could be the work of yo-kai. He sticks out his arm and uses his Yo-Kai Watch to find that yo-kai. "Okay, where are you?"**

**Whisper butts in at the moment. "Nate, you're assuming a Yo-Kai is trying to ruin Katie's day? That's preposterous!"**

**Nate ignores what Whisper was saying. "There you are!"**

**The light of the Yo-Kai Watch shows a light blue-skinned little girl with brown, wavy hair. She was dressed in out-of-date clothing, standing next to Katie.**

**Whisper's jaw drops as he wasn't expecting a yo-kai. "What?! There was a yo-kai?!"**

**Nate looks at Whisper. "Whisper, who is that?"**

**Whisper takes out his Yo-Kai Pad and scans to see who that yo-kai is. "Yes, that little girl is . . . She's . . ."**

**Jibanyan speaks up, "Her name is Dayruin. She's a yo-kai who can ruin a person's day in any way possible. That includes making that person remember something they want to forget."**

**Whisper puts his Yo-Kai Pad behind him. "Well, I was just about to say that before you rudely interrupted, Jibanyan!" Nate and Jibanyan roll their eyes.**

**"How are we supposed to get rid of her?" Nate questions while facing Dayruin.**

**Whisper continues to look through his pad. "She ruins other people's days because her days are ruined since she doesn't have many friends."**

**"So we need to find her some friends, huh?" Nate pulls out his Yo-Kai Medals. "Come on out, my friends!" Nate calls out Komasan, Komajiro, Babblong, and several other yo-kai so Dayruin can leave Katie alone.**

**"Hey guys." Nate greets the yo-kai. "Sorry to call you all but can you guys hang out with Dayruin? She's sad because she has no friends so I figured you can all make her happy."**

**The yo-kai turn around and see Dayruin next to Katie.**

**Komasan walks up to Dayruin. "Well, how you doin', Miss Dayruin?"**

**Dayruin looks up at Komasan. "Oh. Hello." Dayruin pauses, not knowing what to say.**

**"Say, I hear you have no friends. Wanna be our friend? You're gotta have a wonderful time hanging out with us, I tell you what! No issues once you make some pals!" Babblong talks constantly. "How about we go to the beach, a fancy restaurant, on top of a tree, a-"**

**Babblong was cut off by Komasan. "Listen, Miss Dayruin. Would you like to be friends right now?"**

**Dayruin's frown went to a smile. "Yes, I'd love to!"**

**Dayruin hugs her new friends and gives Nate her medal. "Thank you, Dayruin. Have fun with your friends." Nate says while Dayruin walks off with the other yo-kai.**

**Nate now walks up to Katie, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Katie? Are you alright?"**

**Katie looks up to Nate and makes a smile. "I will be. Thanks for today, Nate."**

**Nate smiles back. "Well, thanks for inviting me to hang out with you. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to fine me."**

**A silent pause fills the air.**

**"I guess I'll see you later." Nate states as he turns around and goes home.**

**"Nate?"**

**Nate turns around and suddenly has Katie surrounding him in another tight hug.**

**"Oh, okay . . . Wow, Katie . . . You got a lot of . . . Strength!" Nate has trouble talking once again. "I think . . . I should-"**

**"Just a little longer?" Katie asks Nate. He hugs her back and rubs her hair. Katie blushes as she feels Nate rubbing the back of her head. After another three minutes, Nate and Katie let go of each other.**

**"Okay, Nate. I'll see you at school tomorrow."**

**"Yeah, Katie. Thanks for today again."**

**"Bye." Katie walks off, leaving Nate in an extremely happy mood.**

**Whisper and Jibanyan start to make grins.**

**"So Nate, should we head home, as well?" Whisper questions Nate.**

**Nate turns to Whisper and responds, "Yeah, let's go home."**

**And with that, the three friends walk to their direction towards home. Nate was happy that he and Katie became friends again. Ignoring Katie never felt great but he now knows if someone greets you, try to talk to them and see what they want.**

**"**_**I'm sorry Katie. I promise I'll never ignore you again.**_**"**

**THE END**

_**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Did you enjoy this story? I certainly had fun writing it. I'm one who ships Nate and Katie heavily and (Spoiler Alert) us shippers got our wish for them to be together. Thanks to Yo-Kai Watch: Shadowside. Dayruin is an OC of mine and it's about time another yo-kai came to ruin someone's day. A spin-off is officially in the works. The spin-off will focus on Tai and Sora from Digimon, another couple I strongly ship. A sequel is still in planning mode. I'm figuring out what I want to do with Nate and Katie as I want to do a romantic-comedy of them. Anyway, thanks again for reading my fanfic, "Nate is Done!" Have a good day, fanfic readers!**_


End file.
